


Dc One Shots

by Adorable_Carrot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, smut but it is marked and can be skipped, smut not important to plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Carrot/pseuds/Adorable_Carrot
Summary: This is Carrot-Chan and Miss. V. We are two Wattpad users that wanted to share our stories with other fanfiction lovers! Hope you enjoy,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A book of DC one-shots. Yaoi and Yuri only. Don't like don't read.





	1. Poison Ivy x Harley Quinn

_**Harley's P.O.V** _

I just broke up with Mister J and now m headed to my beloved Ivy's house. She loves me in her own way, yeah that's right. She loves me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. Yeah.......*sigh*

I walk up to Ivy's door and ring the doorbell. No one answers the door though. *sigh*....Guess I just gotta break in. I walk to the window and break the glass. I crawl through the window and walk into Ivy baby's house. It is full of plants and flowers. It smells like flowers in here, it reminds me of Ivy. I miss her already. *pouts*

"Who's there?"Ivy asks walking into the room I am in. 

"Me baby," I say skipping over to her giggling,

"Oh, you," She says not very happily. I put at her response. 

"Aren't cha happy to see me?" I ask smiling 

"No" She responds harshly 

I pout as tears threaten to spill from my eyes, I blink them away and smile "Hahaha very Funny Ivy" I say happily "Now give me a kissie" 

"LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells at me growling loudly, her plants growing fastly around us.

"Oh....okay," I say walking out. I feel heartbroken and torn. 

I walk to my and Mister J's favorite club. I walk inside and ask for a drink. I am handed one and I start drinking. I am drinking as fast I as possibly can.

"Hit me again," I Tell the bartender. He gets me the same drink and start drinking as fast as I can again. 

Soon my phone starts vibrating. I check my phone to see a text from Ivy.

Ivy: Babe I am sorry, come home and let me make it up to you

I Ignore it and ask for another drink. The bartender hands me anther drink and I start drinking. Then my phone starts vibrating. I look and Ivy is calling. I answer 

Ivy: Babe

Me: What?

Ivy: I am truly.....sorry

Me: .....

Ivy: I promise to make it up to you. I promise promise

Me: Kk, I'll be home in twenty!

I end the call and walks out of the club. The bartender follows me and calls my name

"Quinn!" He calls out

I turn to face him smiling an innocent smile "Yes?"

"Y-you forgot to pay," he says

"Oh? I don't think so?" I say giggling

"Yes. You did" He says softly biting his lip gently.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I didn't forget, I just didn't pay" I tell him giggling.

He frowns "You need to pay little lady"

I giggle and pull out my pretty gun and point it at the bartender. He backs away holding his hands up. I smirk and shoot him before he can say anything. He groans and falls back to the ground with a thud, dead. I walk over to him, blood was rushing from his wound. I giggle smiling and walk away.

I keep walking and walking. Soon batman stopped me. I looked down at the ground looking like an innocent child. I giggle.

"Hey, batsy!" I say softly shyly looking up at him

"You're going to Arkham Asylum," Batsy says with his famous bat glare. I giggle and shake my head

"Nope! I gotta go see my love!" I tell him giggling

"Let's go, Harley," He says walking towards me. I bite my lip and pull out my hammer and swing it at him. He dodges it and hits my back. I whine and fall to the ground. I get back up and swing at him again and again. He was able to somehow dodge then all then I scream and power slam it down on him. He wasn't able to block this though. He fell to the ground unconscious. I giggle and think up a plan.........Heheheheheh

I tie up Batsy and carry him back to my baby Ivy's house. Soon I was there and I sneak inside and out Batsy on the couch. Then I walk to Ivy's room.

"Babe?" I ask walking into the room. She wasn't in there but I could hear the shower going. So I sit down on the bed and wait for her. I sit on her bed and wait and wait and wait. Soon I hear her singing. I giggle and listen to her singing. Soon I fall asleep to her singing.

I must have been asleep for a couple of minutes because I woke up to the shower turning off and the bathroom door opening to reveal my beautiful girlfriend Ivy. I sit up and smile at her.

"Heya baby," I say giggling.

"Hey, babe....I need to talk to you..." She says walking over in front of me, "I know I messed up about getting mad at you earlier and I'm really really really sorry about that. It's just I'm having a bad day and things aren't going my way and and and.....I'm sorry"

I smile widely "Awwwwww!!!!! I love you!!!!"

"I love you too babe," She says giggling softly.

I stand up and hug her tightly. She hugs back just as tightly and we look at each other. I gaze into her precious eyes and smile softly, I really love her. I love her to the moon and back. Words can't describe our beautiful insane love........sigh......I love her.

Slowly we lean in and kiss each other with all the love possible. Soon we pull away and I smile at her blushing brightly.


	2. Birdflash Easter!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Easter time for Willy and Dick at the Wayne Mansion.

**_Wally's P.O.V_ **

I smile down at Dick's and my children, Mary and Barry. They are twins. Both six years old. They both have black hair and green eyes. They look like mine and Dick's actually kids, even though we adopted them. I pick them both up and start running around the house using my super speed. Soon they both fall asleep in my arms. I run to their room and lay them both in bed.

I then tuck them in and kiss their foreheads. Then I head downstairs and wait for Dick to get home. I wait for about an hour before he comes home from work. I smile and kiss him gently. He kisses me back and then looks at me.

"Where are Mary and Barry?" He asks. I smile.

"Asleep," I tell him. 

"Oh okay," He says smiling softly. I lean down and kiss him. He hums into the kiss in approval. I can not help but to smile.  He then continues "Let's set up for Easter."

Soon we are hiding eggs everywhere and getting their baskets ready from the Easter bunny, soon here are eggs everywhere, their baskets have giant chocolate bunnies in them, same with some cards and a few other things. Soon we finished and went to bed. 

I wake up to the sound of the kids knocking on our door, Dick goes up out o bed and opens the door, immediately was trampled by the kids. He tumbles back onto the ground as they run into the room and jump our bed. I sit up and smile hey look so excited, Dick comes and sits n the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! The Easter bunny came last night! He left baskets with chocolate in them in our rooms!" said Mary and Barry. W both giggle and nod.

"Really?" Dick asks smiling.

"Yeah daddy!" Barry says smiling.

"Well, wanna see if he left eggs around the house?" We ask at the same time smiling widely.

They both nod their heads and run downstairs and soon I and Dick follow after sharing a passionate kiss. We watched the kids run around the house finding eggs everywhere, Okay I might have gone a little overboard but hey, it's not like I spoil them. As if Dick was reading my mind he told me I spoil them like no tomorrow. I pout and he smiles and kisses my pout making me blush and smile. Soon the kids wanted to watch Rise of The Guardian.

Dick told them they can watch it on the way to grampa Bruce's house. They both giggle and agree, soon we get them dressed. Mary is wearing a dress, the shirt part of the dress has a cute little pink bunny on it, them the rest of it is pink. Barry is wearing a white shirt with a chicken on it that says 'Chicks dig me'. Soon we get in the car and we turn on the movie and we start driving to Bruce's house.

Soon we get there and I see Damian's, Jason's, and Tim's car there, great. The crazy uncles are already here.  I see Damian standing there at the front door waiting for us, or more likely Mary and Barry. He LOVES teaching the kids how to be assassins. It's annoying because I don't want my kids to be assassins. Damian does not understand that....neither does Jason or Tim, they all want to train Mary and Barry, however, I and Dick don't want to be they aren't gonna be trained. 

We get out and grab the kids, they ran to Damian and hug him giggling. I and Dick walk over to him, Dick hugs him and asks how he is. He answered that he is better now that Mary and Barry are here, he says he can now train them. I roll my eyes and shake my head,

"No, you are no," I tell him growling, the kids giggle

"But daddy we love playing with uncle Damian!" Mary says as Barry nods. Damian smirks and takes the kids to the back. I sigh worried. Dick comes over to me and hugs me then kisses me. Soon we pull away and head inside. We are greeted by Bruce. He hugs Dick.

Soon hours have passed. The kids are worn out and Dick pulls me into his old room. He gets down on one knee. He smiles up at me and pulls out a small box.

"I gave you a promise ring, and engagement ring, now this is our wedding ring," he says opening the box and out this beautiful ring on my finger. He gets up and I hug him tightly. Let us just say we spent the night that night....~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. V: Hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> Carrot-Chan: Happy Easter my little carrot children!!! Please vote, comment, and request.


	3. Birdflash- Wally's Bad Day

_**Wally's P.O.V.** _

Today has been a long day. First I was late for school even while using my super speed. Then I had a pop quiz in history. I aced it but still, it was horrible. Then at lunch, I realized I forgot mine at home. So I had to use some of my money for the new Assassins Massacre video game to by some kind of mystery meat and potatoes. Then to top it all of our mission today was canceled and we had to train with Black Canary.

"Kid Flash and Robin you two are up," Black Canary says. I look over at robin who looks calm. He did not seem as disappointed when the mission was canceled like usual. We start to spar. Robin is fast but speed is my thing. I am about to kick from under his feet to end this match but he throws smoke pellets at me. Before I can clear my eyes robin knocks me on the ground. He then chuckles and sits on my chest.

"Kid Flash loses," the machine tells me. I roll my eyes. Can't it tell me something I do not know? Robin then gets off my chest and gives me a hand up. Man, this bites. Today is just not my day.

"Hey KF, are you ok. You seem overwhelmed," Robin asks me. I shake my head.

"It has just been a long day Rob and nothing is going right," I tell him honestly. "Are you ok? You seemed fine with the fact that our mission was canceled and that is not like you, " Robin shrugs.

"I ran into the Joker with Batman last night and chest is still sore when I was hit with a mallet," he answers. I wince because that hurts and has to hurt more when you are an acrobat ninja bird. Soon our training was over and everyone went their separate ways. I went to the kitchen for a burrito. As it warms up Robin walks in.

"Hey, Kid Flash wanna play the new Assassins Massacre with me?" He asks. I smile. This will definitely help with his bad day.

"Yay! Dude I would be honored. How did you get it? It doesn't come out for another week," I question Robin. He smirks.

"I have my sources," He tells me. I then follow him to his room in the mountain. He sets up the gaming conceal while I sit in the bed. He then sits next to me and hands me a controller.

We have been playing for two hours and Rob has one every round.  We are on an eighth round when Robin uses his rare move to finish my character off. I groan in frustration and lay down on the bed.

"You have to be kidding me. Is there anything you are not good at?" I ask Rob. He laughs but not his usual Robin laugh he uses when he is fighting or training but a real laugh with a wide smile. It causes my chest to warm up knowing that the laugh was caused by me. I smile at Robin. He then stands up and stretches.

"How about we go out and play laser tag?" Rob suggested.

"What tired of winning this game constantly?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at me.

"No Kid Idiot. I thought it would be fun. Plus we haven't done anything together in a while," He explains. Honestly, I do not want to go out. Today had just been a bad day and going out seems terrible, but I love Robin more than anyone else. Which is strange considering I do not even know the color of his eyes or real name.

"Yeah, ok," I say standing up. We head out in our civilian clothes. We walk around in Central City. I lead Rob to the laser tag arena and open the door for him. He seems excited. We first order pizza and some soda. I grab both of us a root beer since he really likes root beer and I am not permitted to have any caffeine. Which I still can not understand why. ( Carrot-Chan: Anyone under the 18 or acts younger then 18 on caffeine is bad and speedsters on caffeine are bad. So a teenage speedster on caffeine is a disaster.)

We eat our pizza talking about video games and school. Robin tells me about a new girl at school. He says it is a pretty blond but I do not remember meeting any blondes lately. I talk about a girl that turned me down two days ago. As we talk we lose track of time laughing and joking around. It is perfect.

After two hours and thirty minutes of none stop talking and snacking on the pizza we go over to the laser tag part of the arena. We both grab a vest and laser gun and get ready to began. When the vests are turned on I see that Robin is on the green team while I am on the red. I hear Rob laugh and as soon as the game began he shot me. He then ran off.

I shoot some older boys and a girl who screams every time they are shot. The girl is honestly my favorite to shoot. I try to find Robin but I only hear his laughter. He shoots me four times. It seems I can not beat him in anything. However, that is about to change.

I cheat a little and use my speed to dodge lasers and chase after Robin. After a minute I chase Robin into a corner. He is no laughing but not the normal boy wonder laugh he uses on missions or around the tea, but an honest real laugh. His laugh sounds amazing. It causes a warm feeling to spread through my chest. The more I think about it the more I realize Robin has always made me feel different. Different than other girls have made me feel. I feel like myself.

"Ok Wally you cornered me, but don't think that you will shoot me!" He exclaims. He then slides under me to try to get away but I saw this coming. I turn around and grab his arm and throw him against the wall again. He looks caught off guard and I swear it is the cutest thing.

Instead of shooting him I kiss him. At fist it is slow and he does not kiss back. I am about to move away when Rob kisses me back. I deepen the kiss and lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. He immediately opens his mouth and we fight for dominance. He may be a better fighter but I am the superior kisser, and I use every trick I know to win. Once I won I freely explore the inside of Robin's mouth. When we both run out of air we pull away.

Robin looks dazed and out of breath. Too bad we are in the middles of a laser tag game and I can not enjoy this. I grab my gun and shoot Robin. He almost immediately comes out of his daze. He looks pissed and another emotion that I can not really figure out. I quickly run off so I do not have to face his fury.  A few minutes later the game ends.

We are waiting in front of the big screen to check our scores. Robin still looks ticked but I brush it off. When the scores come up it says that I beat Robin by one point. "Yes! I finally beat you at something!" I tell Rob excitedly. I look over to see he already is gone. I see him outside and I run after him.

"Rob-" I began to say before he cuts me off.

"Megan told you didn't she and you thought it would be hilarious to use it against me didn't you?!" He shouts at me. He is standing in front of me and all I can see is his back. I am shocked. What is he talking about?

"Rob, Megan has told me nothing. I honestly do not know what you are talking about?" I try to tell him. He shakes his head not believing me.

"I-if you don't know then why did you kiss me?" Rob asks me. I can not tell him it was because I thought he was really cute and that I lost my cool.

"To through you off guard and get my winning point," I lie. I see Rob clench his fist until his knuckles were white. I walk in front of him to see silent tears running down his cheek. I gasp in shock. I thought the Bat taught Robin never to cry. What could of...oh....

"Rob, do you have a crush on me? Is that what you were worried that Megan would tell me?" I ask him.  He shakes his head no but I that is the only explanation. I was such an idiot instead of telling him how I felt I hurt him.

"Look, Rob, I lied. I kissed you in there because you looked so cute shocked," I tell him. "I have honestly liked you a lot more than friends for a while but I just now figured it out."  

I can tell he does not believe me. I kiss the top of his head" I love your shiny raven hair and the way it blows into your face when your doing flips" I tell him. I then grab both his hands and kiss each finger one by one. " I love these fingers. I love the way they fly over a keyboard when you are working," I then kiss both sides of his cheeks where his dimples would be if he wasn't frowning. "I love your dimples when you laugh and smile, and not the fake one you use while training or on missions. The one you used today while we played laser tag. Lastly, I love your lips and the beautiful things that you say from them. Even if half the words are made up. " I then lean in and kiss him. It is slow and simple, but I put all my passion into it. Robin soon kisses me back with the same passion. We both pull away at the last second when we are probably about to pass out.

"Well, Rob, if you told me this was gonna be our first date I would have dressed better," I tell him teasingly. He rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the closest zeta. I grab onto his hand as we walk and I see him smile out of the corner of my eye. Today was not such a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: Sorry this is later. We will try to get these out on time. 
> 
> Ms. V: Yaoi onnnnnnn!!!!


	4. Oliver x Barry Don't Scare me Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. V: Hewwo guys, their is a smut and trigger warning. Also there is a plot so you can skip the smut and still know what's goin on. Enjoy!

_****Barry's P.O.V** ** _

I wake up and look at the time. It's 8:27 am. I sigh softly, it's my day off so I don't have to get up early. Wait! I'm going out with Iris. I forgot she wants to hang out. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair. My butt is still red from the spankings I received last night from Oliver, at least he gave me a bath after words. >/////<

I start walking to the door and hear my phone ringing, I look down at my phone and see it's Oliver, should I answer? If I do I might be late. So I'll just call him later. I'm suuure he will not be mad. I grin and walk out of Joe's house and run to the café. As soon as I get there it turns 8:30. Just on time...for once.

I walk inside and look for Iris. I don't see her though, I frown and take a seat. I wait for about thirty minutes and then Iris walks up to me smiling nervously, she sits down and looks at me smiling nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask her frowning. She sighs.

"Nothing? I mean, it's something but its nothing," she says staring down at the table smiling softly.

"So, what is it?" I ask smiling.

"Barry Allen Ihimselflike you," she says without hesitation. I can not believe it. I had a crush on her for so long and now she says she likes me? Now that I'm with Oliver?!

"I'm sorry Iris," I tell her frowning, "I'm taken"

"Okay Barry, just forget I said anything," Iris says smiling a soft sad smile. I nod softly.

 ** _Oliver's P.O.V_**

I have seen Barry since last night. Normally I would not be worried but we know that Prometheus knows that the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. It would not normally be a problem but last week a reporter took a picture of me taking Barry out. Then there is the fact that Barry is dealing with Savitar. I do not want him to anyway so I want him to stay with me.

I call Barry to ask him to stay with me, but he does not answer. Something bad must have happened to him. I pull out my phone and pull up the app Felicity put on my phone. It lets me see where Barry is. Barry has one for me too. I see that Barry is still in Central City. It looks like he is at Coco Jitters. I let out a frustrated cry before calling Barry again.

**_Barry P.O.V._ **

Iris and I continue to talk for a couple of hours. Then I feel my phone vibrating. I check to see who it is and see its Oliver. I excuse myself and walk outside."H-Hello?" I ask a little scared.

"Why didn't you answer this morning?!" He asks growling.

"Because I'm hanging with Iris," I tell him.

"Get to my place now or else!" Oliver yells into the phone hanging up. I walk back to Iris and tell her I got to go and then run to Oliver.

It takes me five seconds to get to Oliver's place in Star City. I stand there for a few seconds before I open the doors and step in. "Oli, I-" I start to say before I am thrown up against the door. I grunt with the force of the shove and look up to see Oli's blue eyes. They are cold and void of emotion.

"Barry, what were you thinking?! Did you not see the newspaper? Prometheus knows we are dating and will go after you, and let's do not forget about Savitar. I thought that someone took you or worse hurt you!" Oliver snaps. I bite my lip Feeling bad that I caused Oli so much trouble.

"I'm sorry Oli," I whisper. My eyes start to tear up knowing that Oliver would probably go after anyone he thought hurt me and could have been hurt himself. The thought scares me.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be,"

**_~~~Smut warning skip if you don't like. Has slight Dom/sub undertones~~~_ **

_**Third P.O.V.** _

Oliver is beyond mad at Barry but is glad to see he is safe. His eyes soften when he sees Barry's eyes are all watery. I kiss Barry's cheek. "It's alright Barry. No need to cry but you have to be punished," Oliver gently tells Barry. Barry nods his head.

"Yes, sir. Please let me show you how sorry I am," Barry says. Oliver nods his head. Barry kisses Oliver quickly on his lips. Barry gets down on his knees and undue Oliver's belt. He then pulls down Oliver's pantssinceand Oliver kicks them away. He repeats the same thing over with Oliver's underwear. Barry stares at Oliver's half hard cock and licks his lips. He leanKs down and takes the tip in his mouth and sucks on it. Oliver lets out a moan. Barry smirks and then takes all of Oliver in his mouth. He works his mouth the way he knows Oliver likes. Then after a minute, Barry makes his tongue vibrate.

"Uuhh, B-barry so good, but you need to stop before I cum," Oliver says. Barry releases Oliver's cock with a pop. He then stands up. Oliver immediately pulls him into a heated kiss. Oliver nips at Barry's lips and slides his tongue into Barry's mouth. Barry moans into the kiss. Oliver then lifts Barry up and walks towards the bed. Barry is so distracted as Oliver kisses him and pulls off his shirt he does not notice they are near the bed. Until Oliver through so him on the bed.

Barry lands on his stomach and feels Oliver cuff his hands to the bed. "Oli what are you doing?" He asks confused.

"You're still in serious trouble," Oliver says. Barry lets out a loud whine in protest and pulls on the handcuffs. Oliver takes pity on him. He knows Barry did not mean to scare him. "Tell you what Barry sense I spanked you 30 times yesterday I'll only do fifteen and after that, I'll uncuff your hands so you can touch me," Barry quickly nods in a hurry. Oliver slides off Barry pants and underwear. Once he sees Barry nice ass he starts slowly spanking Barry harder than normal since he is not doing as many. By time Oli is done small tears are rolling down Barry's cheeks.

Oliver rubs small circles into Barry's hips. "It's ok Barry. You were such a good boy," he then reaches up and uncuffs Barry. He then turns Barry around and wipes off his tears. He sees Barry is as hard as he is and knows he is ok but he asks anyways. "Do you wanna stop for tonight and watch a movie."

"No please no," Barry says. Oliver nods his head and grabs the lube. He slicks up his fingers before sliding one in Barry's hole and thrusting in and out. He sucks and bites all over Barry's neck and inner thighs creating new hickies and darkening older ones. He then slides in a second finger. Barry moans and Oliver kisses him because he looks too cute. He then adds a third finger and thrusts in and out trying to find that one spot that makes Barry shout. "Oliver!" Barry shouts as he hits that spot. He smirks in satisfaction. Barry wines and begs for Oliver to enter inside him.

Once Oliver knows his lover is stretch enough he slicks up his cock and slowly enters Barry until he bottoms out. "Fuck Oli that feels amazing. Don't stop keep going I'm fine," Barry says. Oliver hums in acknowledgment and smirks knowing Barry doesn't cum easily. He pulls out until his tip is the only part in before slamming back in. Hitting Barry's prostate. He does it over and over enjoying the moans and whines Barry makes. He can tell Barry is trying not to cum.

"So good Bare. Not cumming until I tell you to," Oliver praises. "Cum," and with that one word Barry releases all over his stomach and Oliver's chest. A few thrust later and Oliver does the same inside Barry. Once they both come down from their high Oliver gently pulls out. They are both panting and are hot and sweaty. He kisses Barry one more time before picking him up. He wants to make sure his speedster is cleaned up but knows walking will be painful.

He chooses to give them a shower since Barry is falling asleep. "Bare you are gonna have to stand so I can wash us off," Oliver tells him. Barry says nothing but when Oliver puts him down he stands. Oliver starts by washing Barry's ass and thighs. He goes up from there. By time he reaches Barry's face Barry is barley awake. He lets Barry lean in his chest while he massages Barry scalp with shampoo. He rinses him off and picks him up not caring that he only rinsed himself off.

Once, Oliver, had Barry dried off he grabs one of his t-shirts that for some reason Barry loves to wear. He also puts on a t-shirt. Then tucks Barry into bed. Barry looks at Oliver with half lidded eyes. "Love you Oli," he whispers.

"I love you too Bare," Oliver whispers crawling into bed with Barry. Barry then falls asleep. Oliver thinks about taking a nap too but he knows his speedster. He will take a thirty to an hour long nap and wake up hungry. Oliver stands up and grabs his phone to order pizza.

**_~~~~safe to read~~~_ **

**_Barry's P.O.V._ **

I wake up smelling pizza. I open my eyes to see that Oliver walk inside with two plates of pizza and soda. "Morning sleeping beauty," he says when he notices I am awake. I smile at his silliness.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"About one-thirty," he tells me. I nod my head in appreciation and sit up. Oliver immediately runs over to help me. I laugh since he really doesn't have to help.

"Oliver I don't hurt that bad remember super healing. Plus you were really careful," I assure him.

"Maybe I just like spoiling you and helping you," he comments. I roll my eyes

"If you really what to spoil me hand me that pizza, crawl into bed with and let us watch a sci-fi movie," I say. He laughs and shakes his head. He grabs the pizza and places it on the nightstand with the soda and climbs into bed. We sit with Oliver's back against the headboard and my back against his chest and head on his shoulder. We end up watching the Force Awakens sense Oliver has not seen it and I want to go see Rogue One with him. During the movie, there was a commercial for life insurance and the dude lost his lover in an accident. I feel Oliver's hands tighten around my waist.

"Oli, you ok?" I question. I feel him rub his face in my hair and smell it. Which usually means he doesn't want to talk about it. I turn around since so I am facing him. He sighs.

" I just don't want someone to take you away from me. Today when you did not answer I thought someone took you from me and that scared me. I thought Prometheus or Savitar got you," he explains with a pained expression. I feel horrible for making him worry. I hug him and let him run his fingers through my hair and down the back of my shirt knowing after dating him for a while that letting him feel that I am right here helps.

"Barry, will you move in with me? I know running that far will be a pain every day but I need you here with me. I need to know your ok and I want to wake up next to you every day," Oliver proposes. I look up at him in shock.

"Yes! Oliver of course! I have been wanting to move in with you!" I exclaim. I am so excited I think I'm vibrating. Oliver smiles and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. V: I hope you guys like it. Please vote and comment. 
> 
> Carrot-Chan: Please also leave requests.


End file.
